Un accidente nocturno ATLA
by LSCQ15
Summary: Cuando Aang despierta, se da cuenta de que ha tenido un pequeño "accidente" mientras dormia. Drabble Kataang ¡Disfrutenlo!.


Bueno, esta es mi primera historia para Fan-Fiction y espero que les guste. Es un Drabble sobre Avatar, donde el protagonista es Aang. Muy pronto les prometo nuevas historias, no solo de Avatar, sino de mis series favoritas: Shaman King, Digimon, Blood, y otras más. Ademas, estoy trabajando en una historia propia, que espero que les guste.

Ahora sí:

EL DRABBLE:

* * *

**Un pequeño accidente nocturno**

Aang se despertó después de unos cuantos minutos de debatirse entre el sueño y la vigilia. Se levantó y miró por la ventana: El sol estaba empezando a salir por el horizonte marino, lo que le recordó que estaba en la Isla Ember. El día anterior había sido muy malo, en especial por la estúpida obra sobre ellos, lo que le había dejado en duda de si en verdad tenia la capacidad para vencer al Señor del Fuego.

Aang se desperezó y se disponía a levantarse cuando sintió que sus sábanas estaban mojadas. ¿Qué había pasado? De pronto recordó que había tenido un sueño "muy especial" con Katara (O.O) y los recuerdos de ese sueño empezaron a aflorar. Aang automáticamente los reprimió, porque sentía como la extraña sensación de placer volvía a despertar en su cuerpo. Era obvio lo que había pasado con sus sabanas, más que esa noche había dormido completamente desnudo.

Aang se dirigió en silencio a lavar las sábanas de su "accidente" en las aguas de la playa y estaba en eso, cuando escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas. Inmediatamente lanzó un látigo de agua en dirección al ruido. El pobre de Zuko (aunque no sé que tiene de pobre) cayó de espaldas en unos arbustos.

- ¡Zuko! ¿Qué haces despierto? – preguntó el incomodo Maestro Aire

Vi que salías de la casa y decidí seguirte por las dudas… - respondió aun aturdido el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego - Además que se te cayó esto.

Aang fijó su vista en la tela que Zuko tenía en sus manos. ¡Era su cobertor! Era lo que menos le había interesado lavar… y, por lo que veía, era lo que peor estaba…

- Bueno... yo... Zuko... es solo que... yo... – comenzó a tartamudear tratando de explicar 'eso' mientras metía el cobertor en el agua – ¡Por favor! ¿qué quienes que te diga? – estalló de pronto.

- Nada Aang... de verdad nada – contestó Zuko al observar el bochorno del muchacho de la flecha – a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez... es normal – dijo como quien le dice a un niño por que el cielo es azul y el pasto es verde.

- Bueno... de hecho yo... no es la primera vez que me sucede. – dijo mientras caminaba en círculos para calmarse.

- ¿Entonces porque te pusiste así?

- Yo... es solo que no fue lo correcto soñar con esa persona – dijo sonrojándose de nuevo... tener esa conversación con Zuko no era lo mejor en aquel instante y menos sobre aquel tema.

- No pienso preguntarte con quien fue, pero no te negaré que me gustaría saberlo – Aang negó, lo que significaba que no se lo iba a decir – no deberías sentirte así... de todos modos no estas atado sentimentalmente a nadie para que temas que alguien te llame la atención de 'esa' manera...

- Pero aun así no debería y menos con ella – dijo Aang y ahora su sonrojo fue absoluto... parecía un tomate maduro en el sol.

- De verdad Aang... no fue tan malo... sino no hubiese pasado 'eso' – dijo Zuko haciendo que el silencio volviera a reinar...

- De hecho estuvo demasiado bien y es por eso que me asusta... hasta ahora ella solo me ha ocasionado... 'deseos' leves, pero no tanto y de buenas a primeras me sucede 'eso'. – respondió analizando la situación... la cual era lo mas estúpido que hubiese pensado...

- MMMMR MMMR MMMMR

Escucharon ese sonido de aclaración de garganta a sus espaldas y no pudieron menos que volverse para encontrarse con la cara fastidiada de Toph...

- ¿Qué rayos hacen los dos levantados tan temprano? ¡No me dejan dormir en paz!

- Lo lamento, Toph – dijo Zuko, y ante la cara avergonzada de Aang, dijo – Aang esta practicando Agua-Control, deberíamos irnos.

- ¿Y para que son las sábanas? – preguntó la Bandida Ciega

- Quiere intentar aprender los poderes de curación… Aunque dudo que lo logré sin Katara.

Zuko y Toph se fueron, y Aang quedó solo, lavando sus sábanas.

- Demonios – dijo Aang una vez que estaba lavando ¡A MANO! (pobrecito) las sábanas pues aun estaban algo manchadas... – porque tenía que pasarme esto... – se quejó mientras lavaba la siguiente sábana. – y lo peor es que no quería tener ese sueño…

- "¿No querías?" – le preguntó su conciencia.

- ¡Claro que no quería!

- "¿Y porque lo tuviste?"

- ¡No lo sé! ¡No me fastidies, tengo que lavar estas sábanas! – se respondió a si mismo (este...)

- "¿Y porque tienes que lavar las sábanas que usaste? ¿Acaso no fue por ese sueño con Katara?"

- Bueno... si... pero ¡No fue por mi voluntad!

- "No Aang, claro que no fue tu voluntad" – eso era el colmo ¡Estaba hablando consigo mismo y su 'conciencia' le decía las cosas de forma sarcástica! ¿Hasta que punto la Isla Ember lo había traumado?

- ¡No! ¡Y tampoco desee verle haciendo eso!

- "No, claro que no"

- ¡Ya basta!

- "Si bueno... de todos modos tu no querías" volvió a decir su conciencia de forma burlona.

- ¡Dije que basta!

- "Si ya... pero no negaras que te gustó ese sueño 'húmedo' con Katara ¿cierto?" – ¿qué rayos era aquello?... ¡su conciencia le hablaba con tono pervertido!

- No. Yo no quería y no deseaba verle de 'esa' forma conmigo...

- "¿Y no fue tu voluntad ni tus deseos verle entre 'ya sabes que' y haciendo 'ya sabes que' también?"

- ¡No! ¡Yo nunca pensé siquiera en tener a Katara haciendo eso entre mis piernas! – de pronto se tapó la boca con las manos porque casi gritó aquello... ¿no podía dejar de pensar en eso con Katara?...

- "Te gusto, acéptalo. Y acepta también que desde hace mucho querías verla haciendo eso... te gusta Aang, porque Katara desde hace un tiempo te vuelve locas las hormonas siempre que esta cerca y mas cuando se comporta como últimamente"

- ¿Y como es últimamente según tú?

- "Mas simpática... mas conversadora... mas... ¿cómo decirlo? ¿emotiva? ¿cariñosa? ¿se pone... tierna?" – ahora si que estaba demente... contestándole a su 'conciencia' mientras esta le hablaba de sus supuestos deseos...

- No, Katara no esta así... es definitivo que no se comporta así; no es emotiva ni cariñosa y... tierna... siempre la he visto tierna con esa cara tan linda, y su collar y... se ve linda y... ¡Alto! No pensaras que Katara me gusta... a tal extremo… ¿o sí?

- ¡Aang! – se escuchó la voz de Katara a la distancia - ¡Toph me dijo que empezaste a entrenar sin mi!

- ¡Oh no! - pensó desesperado Aang - ¿Ahora que hago?

FIN

* * *

Bueno, se que está medio estúpido y no es muy bueno que digamos, pero con la practica se mejora... jejeje

Ahora espero que me dejen sus comentarios, criticas constructivas, destructivas, insultos, halagos o todo lo que se les ocuura. Un saludo y gracias por leerlo.

LSCQ15

P.D. Si, soy el mismo LSCQ15 de deviantart...


End file.
